The next hero's and villeins
by DannyHound
Summary: This is my first Shy High story so no flames. This takes place years after the guys have graduated. They have kids and the kids are now or have been going to Sky High. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Sky High story. This is about Warren and Magentas kids and Will and Layla's to also Zack and an OC and Ethan's kids. Please no Flames. _

To day was a big day for me. I was able to go to the hero school with my best friends Braddy, Brandon, and Flash. I got out of bed and got dressed.

"Mom. I'm up." I said walking down the stairs.

"Alright Lin." She yelled.

I walked back up stairs and pasted my two older brothers. Wendal and Walce they both have black hair and grey eyes. But Wally has magenta hightlites in his hair. Just like always they were argueing over a stuip shirt.

"The green one." I said.

"Thank you Mallie." Wally said.

"Really that's an awful color. Lin." Wendal said.

I flipped him off and walked to my room. I shut the door and grabbed my bag and walked back out.

"Walce, Wendal, and Maylin come on or you'll be late." My dad shouted.

"Comin." We all yelled.

I walked out the door first because my brothers were pushing me. I ran over to Braddy and Flash.

"S'up Flashlight." I said seeing the blond girl.

"Hey May live in Peace." She said.

"Not funny." I said.

"Then dont call me Flashlight." She said.

"I think it's funny." Braddy said.

"Yo." Shouted Brandon.

"Sup. Stronghold." I said.

"Hey Peace." He said.

I smirked when the bus stopped in front of us. I walked ti the back and sat down. Flash sat down next to me and yawned I don't blame her it was to early to get up.

"Maylin are you alright." Wally asked sitting in the seat in front of me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said.

At school I walked to the gym with Flash and Braddy. Wally, Wendal, and Brandon were a year older so they were already a hero or a sidekick. I yawned durning the talk Coach Boomer was saying.

"Peace would you like to go first." He yelled at me.

"Sure why not." I said boredly.

I walked on to the platform and did a trick I had been working on. I tosed a ball of fire up and then another and juggled then tossed them at a target and flip and tossed one last time and hit a bullseye each time.

"Can I go know." I asked.

"Hero." He muttered and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

I waited for the rest to be hero's or sidekicks. Flash and Braddy were sidekicks.

"He must hate us." Flash muttered.

"Some got it some don't." I said remembering what my dad had when Wendal and Wallace were classified.

"Who told you that." Braddy asked.

"Believe it or not my dad told that to my brothers." I said.

"Really." They asked.

"Yep." I said bleakly.

They laughed as we walked to our lockers then split up for classes. I walked to my first hero class.

"Miss Peace please sit down." a teacher said.

I nodded and sat down next to Brandon Stronghold. I sighed as his girl friend Icey walked in. Then my brother Wendal walked in with Willow his girlfriend.

"Well looky here the hero wanna be." Icey said noticing me.

"Ice leave Lin alone." Brandon said pulling her away from me.

I growled at her while I pulled out my Ipod. Brandon smiled at me but kissed Icey's cheek. I sighed and listened to my IPod during the class. At lunch I sat my self until Flash, Braddy, Wendell, and Wallace walked over to the table I was at.

"Hey Lin what up." Braddy asked.

I shrugged and grabbed a book from my bag. Flash stood behind me and tried to read over my shoulder.

"If you don't sit your ass down right now I will freakin set you on fire." I said looking at her.

She ran over to the other side of the table and sat down. Wendall shock his head.

"Your to much like dad." He said moving hair out of his face.

"So." I said to him.

He just sighed and got up to see his friends. I growled at him and got up as well and walked out side. I sighed and sat down on the edge of the school yard and looked down.

"Boo" A voice said behind me.

"What the fuck." I yelled nearly jumping off of the edge.

"Oh shit Peace I'm sorry." Brandon said pulling me away from the edge.

"Stronghold your dead." I screamed my eyes looked like a storm clouds.

He took off running as I stooded up and ran after him. He took off towards the gym and I took off after him and we were caught by Mrs Powers.

"Mr. Stronghold and Ms. Peace my office now." She said sweetly but with a cold look.

I growled and walked to her office. Brandon was laughing until he heard our parents were being called to give us a talking to later. When we were let go I sighed and walked to gym for the training.

"HERO'S MAYLIN AND BRANDON" Coach Boomer yelled.

I growled and stood up to walk down to the floor. I walked to the glass looking thing that Wally said could be life or death to a freshman's highschool life. I gulped and was pushed into it by the two villains. The skinny was call Kane and the husky one was Speed. When the whistle sounded Brandon took off for the hostage and left me to deal with the two. Speed ran in circles around and cut off my air. I felt light headed and saw nothing but black.

"Maylin." I heard Wallace shot from out side.

Brandon had saved the hostage and noticed that I was almost to the floor. He picked the lamp post and threw it at Speed.


	3. Chapter 3

When I was able to breathe again I was on the gym floor with people looking at me and I could hear Wallace shoting at Brandon for not thinking about your partners safety. I sat up and pushed a red hilite out of my face. Wendell was holding my back and helped me up because I feel pain in my lower back. Wendall gasped when I stood up because A nasty black, blue, and purple brusie was forming on my lower back. He walked me to the nurse who said I was lucky because if that had hit anywhere else I would have been a goner I stayed there with ice on my back until I had to get on the bus and looked out the window.

"Lin how was your day?" My mom asked when I walked in.

"Fine." I said dropping my bag and walked into the dinning room.

I saw my mom sitting at the table with peanut butter cookies in the center. I grabbed cookie and walked to the fridge and grabbed a Dr. Pepper. I opened it just as my dad walked through the door.

"Hey dad." I yelled grabbing another cookie.

Wally laughed and scarfed down three of them. I laughed when he choked on them. My dad rolled his eyes and patted Wally's back trying to help him. Wendell walked down stairs and went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"How can you eat that it's just sugar." He complained.

"It's peanut butter cookies." I said grabbing two more and eating them both.

He shoke his head and sat down next to Wallace who was eating six at a time. I stared at him while he ate them.

"Not trying to be mean mom but you must have gained a lot when you where pregnant with them two." I said still watching Wally.

"It's alright Lin and Wallace slow down or you'll ruin your appetite." My mom said.

"Yes Ma'ma." He said while I swiped three of the six he had just grabbed.

"Maylin that's not cool." He whined.

I just shrugged and took a swig of my drink. My mom got up when an oven timer went off. I could smell a new Chinese dish my mom had made called Dongpo Pork. I stood up and walked into the kitchen to try to see if I could get my self a piece of it. I heard a knock at the front door and my mom looked away then I grabbed my self a small piece and walked out. I saw Wendells girl friend walk up and knock. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey May I brought you some of my moms home made brownies." She said smiling.

"Thanks your mom always makes good brownies." I said letting her in and putting them in the kitchen.

She walked in and sat down next to Wendell who looked surprised. I hopped on the conter in the kitchen and watched my mom. She sighed and handed me a piece of took it and hopped down. I walked back in to the dinning room and sat down with Wallace and Wendell with Willow in his lap. My dads phone was going off and he groaned when he saw the name. I felt my phone vibrate and checked my texts but it was an alarm. I ran upstairs and brushed my hair and changed into my uniform. I ran back down.

"I gotta go." I yelled running out the door.

"Where are you going?" Willow yelle while Wendell just nodded.

I walked to a family owned Chinese restraint that Mrs Ching my next door neighbor let me work at since I was twelve. I grabbed the apron and order pad but I pulled my hair back just incase I need to help cook.

"Maylin." Mrs Ching called as I was tiring my hair.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked.

"Table three needs a refil and Lizzy just left." She said walking away.

I walked towards table three and saw Icey, Brandon, and Izzy his twin sister. I took a deep breath and continued.

"I'm sorry but your server has just left can you tell me what you had to drink." I said looking at the floor.

"Lizzy left. Oh well I had a iced tea but no ice." Icey said as I wrote it down.

"I had a coke." Brandon said taking a drink.

"I had a water." Izzy said eyeing my hair.

"Thank you I'll have y'alls refills in just a minute." I said walking away.

I walked by the kitchen when the pain in my back spikes up. I hissed but kept on working. After my shift I walked home to see the Strongholds and my parents talking about an escaped prisoner.


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed and walked to my room knowing that I would be able to talk with hero's until I was a sophomore. I walked up the stairs and past Wally his black and magentahair in his grey eyes. When I reached my room I pulled out a scrap book and looked at it. The earlest picture was of Wendell and Wallace. The next one was of all three if us. The last one was Wallace, Me, and Wendell. Wallace and Wendell where both about six two.

Wallace was more like mom he had her hair but in dads color but has magenta hilites. He's really skinny with barely any muscle what's so ever. He had dads eyes but they wernt as grey as people think. For the picture mom made him wear a black suit shirt and jeans. Hes also six minutes younger that Wendell. And you never see him with out a smile on his face.

Wendell is just like both mom and dad but he had moms eyes. His hair was black with red hilites. Hes strong and in shape he's the exact oppiset of Wallace. He had light purple eyes and were hard and showed happiness unless Willow was around. In the picture mom had made him dress nice. I never saw him smile.

Then there was me in the middle. I'm just like my dad but I had some of my mom. My hair was black with red and magenta hilites. I'm about five six and hated it. I'm skinny but I'm strong so that makes up for my height. I had my dads gray eyes that look like storm clouds when I get angry but they never show any hate towards anyone. In the photo my mom had put me in a dress.

"Maylin Flash is here." My dad shouted from down stairs.

"Tell her I'm in my room." I yelled back.

I heard her run up the stairs. She smirked and looked at the pictures on the page.

"Look it's Me, You, Braddy, and Brandon." she said pointing to the picture of us as kid.

Flash is just like her dad. She had blond hair blue eyes and could light up a room. She was also short like me. Braddy looked like his mom. He was tan but had red hair and brown eyes he was also kinda short. And Brandon was six two just like my brothers. He had his dads brown hair and blue eyes but he was not against fighting like his parents.

"Yeah. I can't belive I'm still short." I said sighing.

"Well at least your not as short as you use to be." She said.

"Yep." I said.

When I said that we heard a crash from down stairs. I ran out of my room and just flipped from the railing of the stairs and landed on my feet. Flash stared at me and ran down. My brothers had started a fight again.

"What the hell." I screeched causeing my mom to walk over and smack me.

"They wanna help but our parents said no." Brandon said sitting on the couch with Izzy.

"Yeah but there just wannabes like you." Izzy said.

"Izzy shut it." Brandon said.

Before she said anything else a news alert came on.

"_One of the most dangerous villains has broken out of the highest security prison today. He's looking for revenge on the hero's who put them there. All Heros and Students of Sky High are going to have to work together to stop them."_

My dad was pissed that me and my brothers were going to have to help. When the clock hit eleven every one had gone home and I was fast asleep.

_A man and a women had come to my school and talked about a man called Baron Battle. He was supposed to be a bad man. The news story on him was that he had robbed a museum and tried to kill the Commander and his wife JetStream. _

_"We all should know that he had a child does anyone know who that is?" The women asked. _

_"Maylin looks just like him could she be his daughter or his sister." Icey said laughing. _

_"No. Icey it was a boy." The man said. _

_"Warren Peace." Wendell said sighing. _

_"Correct." The women said. _

_After that I was walking to my job I was jumped by a teen age girl who had pulled a knife and said "Baron Battle will be upset that his three airs are not all boys." and knocked me out. When I came to I was in a basement with Speed and Kane tieing me up. I tried to scream but my mouth was gaged and I saw Izzy standing with them. _

_"Tie her knots tight." She yelled and smiled at me. _

_"He'll deal with you like he did my brother. That and I hate the way your parents where. So happy and loving." She said pulling a knife and dragged it along my cheek. _

I woke up at mid night in a screaming fit like when I was little. My mom had my dad almost brake my door. I was shaking and she held me and waved my dad away to deal with the boys.


	5. Chapter 5

I stayed up the rest of the night not trusting my mind. When my dad called us down I was ready and wanted to go. I got on the bus next to Flash who fell asleep on the window. Braddy sat across from us. Brandon sat with him they where laughing at what Izzy was doing in the seat in front of them.

"May what's up?" Flash asked noticing my mood.

"Nothing Flash." I said when we reach school.

I got off the bus and walked to my locker and then walked to my class. A new girl who had just moved here was sitting next to me. She was shaking and I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No I'm not this is my first day and I'm being made fun of." She said crying.

"Don't let it get you down I'm call a hero wannabe and I got a high score on my exam." I said.

"Well I did to and people are call me a freak because I can stop time and go back or into time." She wailed.

I patted her back. She stopped for a second and calmed down.

"I'm sorry I'm being rude. My names Travel Lewis." She said.

"Maylin Peace." I said holding out my hand.

"BOYS AND GIRLS SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN." Couch Boomer yelled in to our classroom.

"We have to have a rematch from yesterday. Maylin Peace and Brandon Stronghold against Speed Fast and Kane Reach." He said as we all stood up.

In the arena I threw fire at Speed but he ran around me to suffocate me again. I kept up what I was doing as Brandon threw a mailbox this time and it him and me. I felt my ribs crack. Brandon grabbed the hostage and dropped him and ran over to me.

"Lin." He said as he pulled me up.

I coughed up a little bit of blood and he pulled me against him and hugged. I screamed and let go. I felt a rib break and push into my lung. I coughed up more blood and he held me as I did. I got glares from Icey and her friends.

"HEROS WIN!" Couch Boomer yelled.

I was taken back to the nurse but Brandon took me instead. I was starting to hate him. I saw a Black haired boy sitting on a bed holding his side. He had his skrewed shut and was gasping for air. I walked over to him and sat down. I waved Brandon off and he left.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Punched and almost thrown off the school." He said opening his eyes.

They were a very pretty grey almost black. He stared at me and blinked.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"Hero vs. Villan." I said holding my chest.

He nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'm Adam." He said.

"Maylin." I said.

The nurse looked at me first and said I shouldnt be Brandon partner anymore. Adam was next she hugged and made a face at her.

"Nana." He said wincing at her hug.

I giggled and smiled at him. When she said that we where both okay but not good enough to get back to Hero Vs. Villain. I had three broken ribs and a hair line fracture on my head. Adam had a broken arm and six broken ribs. I helped him walk to his locker and he did the same for me.

"Are you new?" I asked him.

"No I just don't hang around people." He said.

I was trying not to stare at him. But I wanted a good look at him to. He was about six three, six four and really muscular. He had black hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a white tap out shirt and blue jeans also Nikes and a black Harley Davidson.

"So Maylin why are hanging out with me right now when Strongholds like your best friend?" He asked walking with me into the lunch room.

"I don't know. I guess I'm tired of being threatened and hurt by him or his girlfriend." I said when people shot us looks.

He smirked and his eyes lit up. I froze at that and saw Flash smile give a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes. We talked all that period and I didn't see him until my last class he was sitting in the back of the class. I took a deep breath and walked back to the empty seat. The class seemed to drag on and when the bell rang I ran out.

"Mom I'm home." I shouted holding my chest again.

"Maylin what is this about three broke ribs." My mom demanded.

"Nothing mom it just hurts no real damage." I said climbing the stairs and changeing into my uniform and running back out. I walked half way there before I coughed blood. I saw Adam sitting in front of a house reading a book. He looked up at me and dropped the book helped me on to his pourch.

"Whats wrong with you." He didn't ask he stated it.

"I have a job that I need to get to." I said not looking at him.

"Okay but I'm walking with you." He said helping me up.

He walked me there and I felt like kissing him but I could taste blood on my tounge. He came in with me and I led him to a table. He sat down and watched me work. I saw Brandon and Izzy sitting at a table. When Stronghold saw me he smiled until he saw me look away and look at Adam.

"Do you want anything or are you just going to watch me?" I asked.

"Both. A coke would be sweet." He said.

I smirked and walked to the kichten and grabbed a can and walked back.

"Here." I said setting it down.

He smiled and opened it. When my shift ended he walked with me to my house. I looked up at him and sighed. He looked at me with worry.

"I hate being short." I said looking up at him.

He laughed at me and I felt like crying for some reason.

"Oh damn it. I'm sorry." He said when he saw tears.

Before I could say anything he had wiped my tears away and kissed my cheek and left. I walked back into my house and ran upstairs. I ran into the bathroom to take a look at my brusie. It was not as bad as it was. I took a quick shower and ran a comb through my hair and laid down. I fell asleep and dreamed of Adam.

_He had taken me out on a date and kissed me on my door step with me on my tip toes. He had let me go and walked off. A few years later I was going to my last dance with him. Seven years later there was two kids AJ and Gracie._

I woke up in the middle of the night again but this time I was crying instead of scream. I went back to sleep and a memorie came back.

_I was seven and no bigger than a four year old. I had a tree house that I had books in. A new neighbor had moved in and his daughter was my age but tall. She climbed in and pushed me out. _

_"No babies." She yelled as I cried._

_My dad walked out side and I had my knees up to my chest and I felt hot and like I was on fire. The girls dad had came and told her that I was her age and that I was just short. She laughed at me and I burned her. My dad had pulled me inside._

I woke up again but when my dad had called us to breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked down stairs in my pajamas and yawned. My brothers looked at me wiredly and I was to tired so I flipped them off and walked to get me something to eat. Wendell huffed and stood up. Wallace laughed at me.

"So why are you hanging put with Badass Adam Sumter?" Wendell asked walking into the kichten.

"None of your business." I snapped at him.

"Yes it is." He said.

Wallace just looked from him to me knowing that a fight was about to break out. Just before that could happen my dad walked in with mom right behind him. I got up and ran back upstairs to change. When I came back down I was dressed and ready to go. Wendell walked out the door as soon as I got down stairs. I walked out right behind him with Wallace on my tail. When we reached our normal stop Wendell turned around and I felt an argument was about to break out.

"Are you trying to make me look like bad." He yelled.

"No I just want to have my own friends." I snapped at him and walked over to my friends.

Flash watched the whole thing but didn't say anything about it. We got on the bus and sat down. She seemed nervous and didn't talk to me. Brandon shot me a look of hatred. Braddy just smiled at me and I smiled back. When we reached school Adam was sitting at the edge of the school yard.

"You do know that you could fall right." I said sitting next to him.

"Yeah but I'm not. You okay today?" He asked me.

"Sore but not in pain. You?" I said.

"Can't even feel it." He said looking down.

I wanted to say something but I came to a blank when it came to him. The bell rang and I got up to go to class. In class all of Iceys friends were crying because Icey was becoming sick. After that I skipped a class but no one cared. In the Gym I sat in the front row and watched Wendell and Wallace fight Kacy and Oddy. Wallace could shapeshift in a wolf but was still called a sidekick. Wendell could create fire but no control it he was a hero.

"Wendell!" Willow yelled when the flames got to high.

I went to help but was held and watched the teachers and students put out the flames to Wallace burnt and Wendell shaking. I felt cold as the students who could control ice put the flames out. I saw Adam with them and he was help Wallace who had shifted back and was still on fire. I felt like crying when Wallace coughed.

"Thanks dude." Wallace said sitting up.

"No problem." Adam said.

I broke away from the teacher and ran to Wallace. Willow ran and jumped on Wendell which made him fall down. I helped Wallace up and walked over to Adam and kissed him Wallace nearly fainted. Wendell looked like he was on fire again but Willow kept him down. When I let Adam go his eyes where wide and I just smiled.

"I can't thank you enough." I said giving him a hug.

"Like I said No problem." He said after I let him go.

I nodded and hug Wally who patted my head. After that I felt like I was asleep and awake. Through out the day I was happy they had won but I was also pissed because Wendell could have killed them both. Around lunch I stayed out side and looked over the edge and took a deep breathe.

"Don't even think of it." A voice behind me said.

I jumped and turned around Adam was standing a few feet behind me with his arms crossed. I was breathless and the things grew cold. He walked over to me and pudme away away from the edge closer to the school.

"I wasn't." I said.

"Then why stand so close to edge?" He asked.

"To clear my head." I said.

He looked at me like I was crazy. I sighed and walked back to edge and sat down.

"It's the thought of falling that keeps my head clear." I said blushing.

He nodded and sat down next to me. I sighed and looked down at the clouds. I saw buses start to come up. I sighed as the bell for class rang. I got up and walked inside with him on my tail. Wendell looked pissed when saw me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you so nice all of a sudden." He said sitting down.

"No reason." I said looking away.

He didn't push me and just kept quiet. After all my class I ran to the bus and saw Adam walking the bus he rode. I sat down next to Flash who was smirking at me. I rolled my eyes at her and waited for our stop.

"Mom were home." I yelled coming inside.

My mom looked really pissed off at my brothers. I ran upstairs and changed into the black and red chineses style dress and pulled my hair back in a ponytail. I came back down stairs to see my brother cowering at my moms fury. I laughed and she switched from being the 'The Gods should fear her' mother to the 'I hope you had a great day' mother.

"How was your day honey?" She asked happly.

"Good mom. I have to go now." I said leaving.

I walked and felt someone stareing and I saw Adam looking up from his book. He smiled and put his book down and walked over. I blushed as he did.

"So why are you wearing that. Not that you don't look good it's just more for a special occasion." He said.

"It's my uniform for the holidays at the Yin Yang today is the Blue Dragon Festival." I said as he nodded.

"Cool. Why are you working thought?" He asked.

"Because I wanted to. My boss said that I could take to day off but my mom is pissed off right now." I explained.

"Alright do you mind I stay and hang out?" He asked.

"Sure but you have to order something." I said as we walked.

"Fine. But my mom hates chineses food so I've never had it." He said when we reached the resterant.

I nodded and walked to the back and grabbed my apron. Then I lead him to a table and he sat down.

"Its a rule and I have to say this." I said.

He nodded and waited for me to continue.

"Welcome to Yin Yang my names Maylin I'll be your sever today what can I get for you to drink." I asked laughing.

"A coke and what ever you think is the best." He said smiling.

"I'd say the beef noodle soup it's the best." I said writing down his order.

"Sure sounds good." He said.

"I'll be right back." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Zhang one Beef Noodle Soup please." I said in chineses as he nodded.

He went straight to work and as I worked my tables. I heared my name and walked back to get Adams food. I grabbed the tray and his drink and walked back to his table.

"How long have you worked here?" He asked me when I put the tray down.

"Four years to the day." I said as I took the food off the tray.

Before he could ask more I was called to the back. I sighed and walked towards the call of my name. When I saw Mrs Ching she looked mad.

"Ma'ma you called." I said.

"Yes. Lizzy is late agian and you need to work late to night. I'm sorry Lin I know how much you work already but I really need you to do this." She said and I walked back out.

I saw Lizzy walk in looking high and I walked up to her. She backed up and was against the wall when we reached the kitchen.

"I swear if your high and/or drunk the next time I see you here your dead." I hissed and walked out.

I walked back to Mrs Ching and told her Lizzy was here. She nodded and I ended my shift when Adam tipped me.

"You've worked there for four years why?" He asked walking me home again.

"I need something to do while my parents helped the Strongholds. So I asked my next door neighbor if she had anything I could do and she offered a job as a buss boy and I just liked working there so when I was able to work that was job until a few weeks before she made me waitress." I said when we reached my house.

"See you at school." He said walking home.

I walked inside and and ran upstairs and took a shower and brushed my hair. I threw on my pajamas and ran down stairs to see my brothers and parents watching tv.

"Sorry Lizzy came in late." I said sitting next to Wallace.

"Okay Lin." Wallace said.

Around midnight I walked to my room and layed down.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning and wipping my eyes and I felt tears flow as I got up. I looked in the mirror and my eyes were red. I sighed and got ready for school. I stood in front my mirror and wiped my eyes. I ran into my closet and looked for a change instead of chossing at random. I walked to the back and saw one of my Harley Davidson shirts and skinny jeans. I tired it on and walked back out with it on and looked in the mirror.

"Maylin, Wallace, Wendell. Down stairs in less than two minuets or I'm comin up." My dad yelled.

I grabbed my stuff and ran down stairs with my brothers behind me. My parents looked liked they saw a ghost when I walked down stairs. I down and ate my breakfast fast so I could run out the door.

"What I wanted to try a different look." I muttered when I finshed eating.

Before anyone said anything I ran out the door and to the bus stop. I saw Flash blushing and giggling like a girl when Braddy told a corny joke. I rolled my eyes and walked over to them at the same time as Brandon.

"Why do you look like a biker?" He asked looking me over.

"No fuckin comment." I said waiting for the bus.

Before he could say another word the bus arrived and I got on. Flash sat with Braddy and the kissy faces they made was sickening to me. I growled at the people who where stareing at me. When we reached the school I ran off the bus and into Adam who fell landing on his back with me on top of him. My head had landed on his chest and he started coughing.

"Um. Not that this isn't nice but could you get off of me." He said in a horse voice.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that." I said getting off of him.

He stood up and dusted him self off. I saw him slowly look me over and it made me feel smaller but the smile he had made me feel twice my size. I was as most desperate enough to kiss him then and there but other people where around so it would be awkward for me.

"So what's up the new look?" He asked me running his hand through his hair.

"Nothing it was just in my closet. Do I look bad?" I asked.

I knew I was pretty but I wasn't drop dead gorgeous. I sighed and shifted my wieght from one foot to the other.

"No. You look fine you just look different." He said walked away waving as he did.

I smiled and walked inside to my locker. I saw Flash and Braddy kissing in the hallway and I felt my heart break. Stronghold was making out with the Ice queen when I walked in. Willow looked like she wanted to puck. I gagged at the sight and sat down. He heard and pulled away and smirked.

"Aww. The Bad asses plaything is here." Icey said looking me over.

"Where did you get that short, fat, and ugly." Icey said causing her and her friends to laugh.

When the bell rang I walked outside the school and looked down at the clouds. I felt the air grow cold andas hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Adam looking at me.

"She's the hero today and she's gonna lose wanna go watch." He said grabbing my hand and pulling towards the gym.

I smiled and sat next to him in the front. Willow was the other hero and she looked sick. They had used a real hostage and it a puppy. I saw Willow cry and Couch Boomer had to tell the villains that was not allowed. Icey had been kicked into the wall and coughed. Their team had lost.

"Willow are you okay." I asked walking over to her.

"No that was a present for someone and they ruined it." She said petting the puppy.

"Who?" I asked picking him up.

"You Wendell said you wanted one." She said leaving me with the albino puppy.

I held him and walked back to Adam who looked at him and walked off. I rolled my eyes and carried him around for the rest of the day. When school was over I found a note in my locker saying that I should go over to Adams house. I picked up the puppy and got on the bus.

"I'm home and I got a puppy." I yelled running up to my room.

"I'll call you Ice." I said putting him on my bed and changing into a Tshirt and baggy pants.

He growled at that I came up with a better name. I patted his head when I sat back down.

"Alright. How about Dozer." I said and he yiped and walked over my lap.

I laughed and put him on my pillows and left. My mom watched me walk down the street. I stopped at Adams house and he was ready and book again. He looked up and smirked that got my blood pumping.

"Wheres the pup?" He asked.

"My house his names Dozer." I said sitting next to him.

He nodded and went back to his book. I sighed and almost stood up when he pulled down on his lap. I gasped and smirked again scareing me again. He looked at me and kissed me but harder than the other kisses he had given me. I was gasping for breath when he let me go. He just held me close and I yawned. We stayed on his porch until his mom came home smiled at me but his dad acted like I was not even a person.

"Sorry my dad hates pyrokinesis. I don't so don't let him make you think you know me." He muttered.

"It's alright but at my house dinners in an hour and it takes thirdy minuets to get there so lets go." I said standing up.

He nodded and followed me home. I saw Dozer and my dad playing in yard. When he saw me he looked mad but then smirked. I picked up Dozer and kissed Adam good night.

"Cute puppy." My dad said walking next to me.

"I know I love him." I said going inside and going upstairs.

I laided him down on a pillow that was old. I ran to the bathroom and took a shower and got ready for bed and dinner. I ran back down stairs in a button up night shirt that was kinda small and baggy shorts. I ate fast and yawned. I feed my scrapes to Dozer who fell asleep next to me on my bed.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to Dozer licking my face and barking. I sighed and got up with my hair a mess and puppy spit on me. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. I came back out and threw on a white shirt and baggy white jeans. I picked up Dozer and grabbed my brush and ran down stairs. Wallace was just walking down when he saw me eating and Dozer sleeping on the floor.

"Hes so cute. Why don't you change his name thought." He said sitting down.

"I can't think of any. Have you seen my Ipod." I said hearing it.

Then I see Dozer bringing it and my sheos to me. I cooed and took them from him and kissing his face. He barked and licked me.

"I say finder or traper." Wally said taking him from me.

"Fine Traper it is." I said taking him back to my room.

He yawned and fell a sleep on my bed. I ran back down stairs and out the door into Stronghold who looked at me like I was crazy. I pushed him and over to Flash and Braddy cuddling on the bench. I cleared my throat and Flash jumped and fell on the ground.

"Maylin not funny." She yelled getting off the ground.

I started to laugh and she hit but I was still laughing. When the bus arrived I was ready for school. I was on a two week vacation from work and I was planing on spending it Traper and Adam if he let me. I walked off the bus and walked to my locker and was met half way by Adam who was leaning on my locker. I felt my face start to burn when he looked at me. He moved and stood next to me watching me.

"Did you get in trouble for having me over last night?" I asked grabbing a book.

"Not to much but Deena was the one who told him what you can do." He said in a pissed off tone.

"Whos Deena?" I asked when I shut my locker.

"The woman she's my step mom." He said grabbing my hand.

I didn't ask him or push beyoned that. His hand was kinda cold but with my body being naturally warm it felt nice. I sighed happly and smiled up looking at him. He smirked and looked at me.

"I have two weeks off if you wanna hang out." I said when we had reached my class.

"Sure." He said walking off.

Icey was crying in a corner and I wasnt enjoying it. I looked at her and Brandon who looked like he was beyond pissed off. I just sighed and pulled out my IPod and listened to One More Night by Moron 5. When the teacher walked in he saw it and took it from me.

"Miss Peace one and one only do not let me see it again." He warned giving it back.

"Yes sir." I said putting it in my pocket.

After that class I walked into Icey who was red eyed and went so cold it hurt when she touched me. She grabbed my arm and I shivered.

"Let me go." I said placing a hand on my arm and warming my self up.

"No you owe me a favor." She said.

"No I don't." I said jerking my arm away from her.

Before she grab me again I walked off. I slepted through my third and second when they call Hero Vs. Villian. It was Flash and Me this time against Katy and Izzy. Me and Flash have played games just in case we were paired. I pulled her over whispered the plan.

"Swing out." I said and she nodded.

I threw fire at Izzy who fell down and Flash ran and jumped using Katy as propellent for a flip. She grabbed out a pocket knife and cut threw a rope knot and used it as a swing to the otherside.

"HEROS WIN!" Coach Boomer yelled.

We high gives and I felt Willow crush me in a hug. I coughed as my still fractured ribs broke again. I yelped and he dropped me. I was gasping for breath for a second. Adam shook his head and walked over to me I smiled when he hugged me. Icey growled and pulled me away.

"Adam why do like this she's a freak." Icey said.

"Ice shut up and go away." He said grabbing my hand and we walked to lunch.

"How do you know Icey." I said sitting down at a table.

"Step-Sister." He said sitting down.

I was about to say something but Flash and Braddy walked over. I sighed but smiled and shrugged when Adam looked at me. Flash was pumped about to day and seemed happy. I rolled my eyes and pulled out a notebook and started to write in it instead reading. After the bell we all split up and went to class. I made through my last periods and walked to the bus and sat down in a seat.

"Hey Wally." I said walking inside.

"Hey." He said handing me Trapper and I dropped my bag and took him with me to Adams house who was sitting with his dad.

His dad growled at me while Adam stood up and walked over to me. I gave him Trapper and walked up on the porch with him. His dad got up and went inside. Adam growled at his dad and lead me inside the house.

"Dad be nice your nice to Stronghold." Adam yelled from the door.

I shook as his dad came back and pulled back. I backed up against the door and heard his dad scream like a girl and I ran to see Trapper biting his butt. The guy grumbled and walked off. I laughed along with Adam who picked Trapper back up and handed him to me. I took him and looked at the clock.

"You wanna come have dinner at my house?" I asked petting Trapper who had fallin asleep.

"Sure Deena can't cook to save her life." He said and Deena narrowed her eyes.

We walked to my house and I let him inside and my brothers nearly fainted when they saw us. I slapped Wendell who growled and was about to jump me when my dad cleared his throat and he calmed down.

"Dad I invited Adam to dinner." I said acting sweet.

"Fine." He said sitting down.

I hugged him and lead Adam up stairs with Trapper who was barking up a hurricane. I pushed him in my bed.

"Stay I'll be right back." I said grabbing my shirt and pants.

He nodded and started to play with Trapper on the floor. I ran to the bathroom and took a ten minuet shower and changed then ran back to my room to see Adam looking at my scrapbook.

"How tall where you?" He asked making me blush.

"At five I was three feet, At Seven three four, at ten four three, at fifteen five two." I said impressed about my height.

"Your cute can we eat now." He said smiling.

I nodded and we walked back down stairs and ate. After dinner he left and I wentyup stairs and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up feeling cold and I noticed that Adams jacket was my pillow and it was cold. I got up and noticing that Trapper was still asleep on my bed. It was still early but I got up and dressed. I walked out of my room and nearly jumped off when Wallace tapped my shoulder. He laughed and I burnt his hand. I grabbed Adams jacket and my bag and ran down the stairs. Wendell was talking on the phone with Willow. When he was done he went with us to the bus stop where Braddy and Flash where making out.

"Get a fucking room." I said feeling sick.

Flash made a face and they stopped. I sighed and put Adams jacket on so I could cover my face. When the bus arrived I was listening to my IPod and was dragged by Flash on to bus. I was in a hurry today so I could get home and possibly just relax. When we got to school Icey and Adam where having a stare down and I could feel the air grow cold.

"Adam I'm only thinking about your safety." Icey said.

"No your thinking about your self." He growled.

I walked over shakeing and nearly breathing out fire to keep me warm. I blew out a breath and I saw my breath. Adam saw me and calmed down and the air was a little warmer. I wrapped his jacket around me and he pulled me away from her towards the school. We walked to my locker and I gave him his jacket back.

"You left this." I said giving it to him.

He nodded and took it from me. I sighed and leaned back into the lockers. He looked at me and the hallway grew cold. I shivered and noticed Icey walk by with with her friends. She shot me a look and narrowed her eyes. I growled and slamed my locker door shut. That made her jump and walk faster as I growled. Adam rolled his eyes and sighed as we walked to my class which he smiled and walked off to his class. I walked in and saw what was most likely my worst nightmares combined into one. Icey and Brandon kissing and people cheering them on. I felt sick and ran to the 'Smoking Bathroom' because girls who smoked came here. I threw up and just sat on seat and took a deep breath before leaving to go back to class.

"Miss Peace are you alright?" Mrs. Minds asked me when I walked back in.

"Yeah just fine." I said sitting down and trying not to puke.

Stronghold had blue lipstick all over his face and smiked at me. I rolled my eyes and tried to listen to what Mrs. Minds said. I noticed that she had cut her hair and was getting a bit pudggy. When the bell rang I nearly ran into Wallace who had met Travel and started to flirt with her. I sighed and walked to my locker to get my stuff when I saw Adam and Brandon fighting well Brandon was yelling at Adam who just shook his head. I walked closer to listen to what was being said.

"Why did you have to pick my bestfriend as your girl friend?" Brandon said.

"Not my fault." Adam said leaning on the wall.

"I don't care brake it off." Brandon said getting mad.

"You have no control over me Stronghold I'm not my father." Adam said getting off the wall.

"Well at least he can follow orders." Brandon mocked.

Adam growled and walked towards Brandon and grabbed his jacket and pinned him to the wall. He was pissed I could tell because the room was growing colder.

"Never talk to me like that again Stronghold." Adam said dropping him.

"Whatcha ya gonna do Sumter." Brandon said.

I growled and walked over to them acting normal. I smiled to Brandon who had not composed himself. Adam on the other had calmed down and knew I had seen what had happened. I acted sweet and made Brandon run to his class while I stayed in my spot.

"Dumbass." I said turning to Adam.

"I know." He said.

"Oh well he's in for it when I get home." I said quietly as he walked to my next class with me.

Second period went by fast because every one was ready for the all out Hero Vs. Villain battle today. Which I had be in and I was paired with Braddy. The dude should be a hero but he refuse to fight unless he has to. Kane and Speed were our oppsing villains. Speed ran from one end to the other and jabbed his elbow in my ribs causing them to brake again. I coughed and Braddy lasered him until Kane grabbed him. I threw fire at Kane until I was thrown against the wall screaming.

"PAUSE!" Coach Boomer yelled.

Adam and my brothers opened the door but Adam was the one who helped me on to me feet. I felt like crying and I did but when the sobs racked my chest it hurt. I closed my eyes tight and felt a cold hand on my chest at my ribs. I opened my eyes and saw Adam looking at me.

"Ow." I said.

"I know stay still." He said helping to the ease the pain.

I nodded and stayed as still as I could. He brushed my hair from my forehead and helped me back up. I leaned into the cold and fell asleep. I woke up screaming and I felt someone pull me against them. I felt cold and warm. When I looked around I was in my room but it wasn't my mom holding me Adam was. I wiped my tears and snuggled up to him as my mom walked in.

"Adam you father is downstairs." My mom said with a fake smile.

"Yes ma'ma thank you for letting me stay and help." Adam said getting up and leaving.

My mom closed my door and sat down next to me.

"He's cute. Your brothers wanted to kill him. But the way he was holding you." My mom said.

"MOM!" I yelled covering my ears.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't need to know that." I said getting up from my bed.

She shrugged and got up. I walked out the door and watched his dad leave. Adam just sighed when his dad made movement for him to follow. I watched him so when he looked up his dark grey eyes seemed to shine along the smirk he now wore on his face. Wallace coughed telling me I was starring at him. I gave my brother a shy smile and walked down stairs. Adams dad had left in the car he drove here in. Adam was leaning on the rail waiting on me. My dad had set another place at the table for him. After dinner I wanted to show Adam around my house but it was late and he said maybe next time. I walked up to my room and took a shower before going to lay down with my puppy.


End file.
